Don't turn your back
by Alchemic-Soi
Summary: On a quest for more chocolate, take a turn on a seemingly deserted one-night fayre, was that a wise idea? Don't ever lose sight of your friends.  Mello x Matt


~Chapter 1~

"I'm fucking sick of you!"

A hand slammed down on the coffee table in front of Matt's face. Two slender legs stepped in front of the television, the leather pulled tightly around them. Matt continued to stare vacantly at the space where the screen was previously visible, Playstation controller still in hand.

"Are you listening to me!"

Matt looked up, unaware of whether the blonde before him had been talking the whole time or not.

"Sorry, what were you saying?" Matt's exasperated tone clear in his voice.

"I was saying that you have been ignoring me completely these past few weeks, and that due to your utter lazy assed attitude I have no chocolate left in the whole house. So you need to get your sorry ass off that sofa and get me some before I do something we will both regret." A scowl crossed Mello's face.

It was true Matt had not been paying much attention to Mello, or the rest of the world for that matter. But then, he had had a lot on his mind.

"Fine" Matt said passively. Standing up he headed to the door. A hand grabbed his arm and pulled him round. His face was now centimeters from the blonde's.

"Chocolate" A severe tone to his voice as Mello loosened his grasp on Matt's arm. He could scarcely breath they were so close.

Matt said nothing and turned his back on Mello. Trudging out the door, across the hall and into his room, Matt sat down heavily on the bed. A long sigh escaped his lips and he dropped to his knees on the floor. Turning to face the bed, in a position he could imagine Mello taking during prayer, he slipped his hand underneath the mattress and pulled out a small thin wooden box. He unlatched it and out of it pulled a single chocolate bar, Mello's favorite sort of course. Matt ran his fingers across the top of the wrapper; it gave a slight crinkling noise.

He _was_ going to take it to Mello, but decided against it and simply placed it back in the box and under the mattress again.

Mello would not think much of it if Matt gave him the chocolate, simply that Matt had obeyed his orders, and he would take it and devour it with not even a "Thank you". What was there in it for him if he just gave in and let Mello have the chocolate? No, Mello would have to earn it.

Matt reappeared in the lounge-kitchen to meet a sulking Mello spread across the sofa channel hopping on the TV. He walked over and pulled Mello's legs round to give him a space to sit.

"You can't sit there unless you have chocolate to give me."

"I'm sorry, but I'm all out." Matt put on his best deadly serious face.

"Fine" Mello said, slightly disheartened.

Matt was slightly disappointed that Mello hadn't put up a bit more of a fight and turned to face the TV, the pictures flicking between happy and sad, dark and light, soap opera and movie as Mello kept changing the channel.

After a while the channels changed slower and slower, until finally they ceased to change at all, and as Matt looked round to where Mello sat, he could see he was sleeping, still clutching the TV remote in one hand, breathing deeply.

He gazed at the tousled blonde hair atop the thin leather-clad man's head. Why is he always like this? Matt thought to himself. One minute he's raging that I didn't get him any chocolate, the next he doesn't seem to care at all…

He lightly patted the top of Mello's head.

"Sleep well Mels" he smiled and rose to his feet. Mello needed peace to sleep, so he walked to his bedroom and turned on his games console.

After an hour of battling enemies in his game and gaining another six reward trophies, Matt flicked off the console and walked quietly back to the lounge.

Mello was no longer asleep, but instead was lying flat on his back on the sofa with his hand outstretched in front of his face, his fingers wriggling inside his smooth leather glove. Matt was about to walk through to the kitchen but Mello's soft voice called him back.

"Matt?"

"Yeah?"

"Fancy going out?" Mello turned his head in Matt's direction, still wiggling his fingers above his face.

"Uh…" Matt wasn't sure what to say, Mello went out almost as little as he did, and for him to be suggesting they went out together… Was he feeling okay?

"It's just," Mello paused, "I thought we could go buy some more chocolate…"

Thinking about his stomach _again_! Matt wondered… but it explained Mello's sudden eagerness to leave the house…

"Okay… but I could go myself…"

"Well…" Mello continued, "I was also thinking, we could stop by this place on the way." He thrust a flyer off the coffee table towards Matt.

Matt caught it just before it hit his face and held it out to look at it.

ONE NIGHT ONLY!

The 'Never-ending Unbeatable Maze'

~and~

Fortune telling from Madame Noir

7pm – 3am

Enter if you dare…

"The 'Never-ending maze' and fortune telling? Didn't think you were into this kind of stuff…"

Mello shrugged. "It will pass the hours instead of sitting here all the time... Besides, I need a challenge. And a never-ending maze seems good enough to me. I'll find a way to beat it, and then I'll be the best."

Matt smiled. Mello always wanted something he could beat. He loved winning. "Okay, if you want to go, then we will. But there's still an hour till it opens…"

"We can walk slowly – it's a nice evening." Mello rose up gently off the couch and walked to the door. "Well?" he turned to Matt.

"Aren't you going to put on a coat?

"I'll be fine." Mello reassured him. "And if it really does get cold, I can borrow yours."

Matt sighed; he knew it would end up like that. He'd have to freeze his butt off just for Mello's own comfort. He was such a pushover – and he knew it.

* * *

><p>AN: After a long hiatus, I'm back! Hopefully my writing is _slightly_ better than before... This is also my first story with multiple chapters, so I hope you enjoy!


End file.
